Podremos Estar Juntos
by lalalalal
Summary: One-shot: Dos jovenes que se quieren mutuamente y que consiguen estar juntos...Reviews?


Nos vemos abajo

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Podremos Estar Juntos<p>

Mimi POV

-Flash back-

Hace ya dos meses que me mude de vuelta a Japón, ahora tengo 20 años y estoy estudiando arte culinaria en la universidad; vivo en una gran casa con mis amigos Sora Takenouchi, Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Jou Kido y Izzy Izumi. Como se darán cuenta Sora y yo somos las únicas mujeres que viven en la casa sin embargo lo pasamos de lo mejor ya que los chicos son muy atentos con nosotras.

Ahora me encuentro en Starbucks, recivi un mensaje de parte de Taichi en el cual me cito aquí. Ultimamente nuestra relación ah ido muy bien, claro que solo somos amigos pero sin embargo amo poder pasar tiempo con él, hablar con el eh incluso contarle mis más íntimos secretos; él y yo nos hemos vuelto inseparables así convirtiéndose en mi mejor amigo. Luego de un rato vi su cabellera desordenada así que levante mi mano y le hice seña para hacerle saber en dónde estaba sentada, el me miro y se acerco sentándose en frente de mi.

-Hola- Saludo con una sonrisa, yo le sonreí de regreso; luego de un rato me pareció extraño el silencio que estábamos compartiendo.

-Eh… ¿Vas a pedir algo?- Le pregunte ya que era raro que no hubiese comprado alguna bebida, el con algo de nerviosismo asintió con la cabeza y se dirijo para hacer lo susodicho; cuando volvió traía un frapuccino de té verde en su mano derecha. Sonreí al notar que teníamos la misma bebida.

Luego de dar un sorbo a su te verde comenzó a hablar- Eh… bueno, te preguntaras porque te cite aquí ¿cierto?- Me extrañe un poco ya que era algo normal para nosotros encontrarnos acá para beber algo y compartir un rato después de clases, sin embargo le seguí la corriente y asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que… es que te quería hablar de una chica- Espero un momento para ver cuál era mi reacción, yo lo incite a que siguiera hablando- Bueno, la conozco desde que estoy pequeño y pues ella me gusta mucho… demasiado diría yo- Sonreí al descubrir de quien se trataba aquella persona.

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

-Ese es el problema, tengo miedo de que se asuste o que se no sienta lo mismo que yo y arruine la relación que llevamos

-No creo que eso sea un gran problema… Estoy más que segura de que ella siente lo mismo por ti- El sonrió ante mis palabras.

-¿Entonces crees que lo mejor sea que le diga?- Asentí- Bueno… creo que deberías saber quién es ella entonces- A pesar de que ya sabía de quien se trataba lo deje continuar- Su nombre es Mimi Tachikawa… Eres tu quien me gusta.

_¿!Que! _Fue lo que pensé, quede en shock apenas Taichi me dijo aquello- ¿Que acabas de decir?

-Dije que quien me gusta eres tu- Tomo mis manos y les dio un tierno apretón.

-Yo… No puedo… No puedo creerlo- Aleje mis manos de la suyas y aquello no pareció gustarle- Yo… ¡Pensé que estabas hablando de Sora!

-¿!De Sora! ¡Claro que no!

-¿!Porque yo Taichi! Eres mi mejor amigo- Dije levantándome.

-¿!Ah! ¿Y que se supone que haga o diga? ¿Lo siento pero me enamore de ti!- También levantándose y perdiendo el control al igual que yo.

-Yo…- Mis ojos se empezaron a llenar lagrimas y una traviesa recorrió mi mejilla, sin más poder me voltee y Salí corriendo.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Eso fue hacia ya 3 meses, desde entonces mi relación con Taichi ah cambiado radicalmente, ya no salimos como antes y ni siquiera tenemos conversaciones largas, sin embargo el sigue atento conmigo aunque llegue a ser vergonzoso… o eso era hasta aquel día… aquel día en el todo cambio.

-Flash Back-

Me encontraba en el comedor, estaba almorzando mientras terminaba de hacer un trabajo; desde allí podía escuchar a Yamato con su guitarra practicando en la sala. De repente la puerta se abrió y oí a Sora llegar, por lo visto venia muy feliz ya que oía los gritos desde donde estaba. Al rato llego con Taichi de la mano.

-¡Mimi! ¿!Adivina que!- Dijo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Dime?

-Ta… Taichi y yo somos novios- Dijo casi en un susurro apenada y luego me mostro su mano derecha la que se encontraba decorada por un sencillo pero bello anillo.

-Wow- Fue lo que alcance a decir ante aquel anuncio, mas impresionada por la noticia que por el accesorio.

-¡LO SE!- Grito ella emocionada y rápidamente de dio un pequeño beso a Taichi en los labios. Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas.

-Vamos Taichi- Dijo comenzando a jalarlo- Quiero ensenarte algo- Le dijo bajito al oído y se lo llevo, Mientras yo aun seguía en shock por la notica, de repente sentí una punzada en el pecho la cual fue bajando hacia mi estomago; me tape la boca con las manos para evitar un sosillo que amenazaba por salir y me dirigí corriendo hacia el baño. Ya allí cerré la cerradura y sin más mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

-¿!Que… Que está ocurriendo!- Tuve que taparme la boca puesto que se me salió un sollozo, no entena, porque sentía ese dolor espeluznante en el pecho, ¡Taichi era mi amigo! Debería estar feliz por el… él había continuado y se había conseguido a una excelente novia, y no a cualquier novia! Sora Takenouchi, mi mejor amiga… El se había olvidado de mí, ya no tenía aquellos sentimientos por mí… ya no los tenía, no mas… sentí un vacio ante aquellos pensamientos… Entonces ya no era especial para el… Mis lágrimas aumentaron sintiéndome triste y extraña.

Ya sabía que era lo que sentía… Me gustaba Taichi, me gustaba con locura… es solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, siempre me había gustado pero nunca lo note y ahora no podía hacer nada ya que sabia cuan feliz Sora se encontraba... ya era tarde…

-Fin del Flash Back-

Han pasado ya 5 meses desde aquel día, últimamente me encuentro deprimida todo el tiempo; mi rutina es universidad-casa-universidad-casa; de vez en cuando salgo con mis amigos pero no con mucha frecuencia. Ya sé lo que están pensando, pero no es mi culpa! Es imposible querer olvidarlo y más cuando Sora se la pasa estampándole la lengua en frente de todos, porque eso si… No les da pena de que los vean en público.

Hoy era viernes, no tenía clases ni planes así que sin muchos ánimos me fui hacia la sala y me recosté en uno de los sillones, no pasaron minutos cuando las lágrimas volvieron a salir. Escuche a alguien acercarse y rápidamente me seque las lagrimas sin mucho éxito, para mi sorpresa se trataba de Taichi quien por lo visto iba saliendo.

-Oye Mimi… ¿estás bien?- Me pregunto preocupado y se acerco a mí.

Yo me sonroje al instante y trate de sonreír- Si… estoy bien… tu sabes, hoy no es mi día- El levanto una ceja con confusión así que le explique- Sabes esos días en el te despiertas y te sientes triste, feliz o enojado… hoy desperté y me siento muy triste.

-¿Porque estas triste?

-No lo sé, solo estoy triste- Le mentí, el no pareció convencerle.

-Uno no llora por nada…- Iba a continuar pero hice aquellas caras en que suplicas que te dejen solo, así que con un suspiro se levanto y se dispuso a irse.

Taichi POV

Desde hace ya unos meses que salgo con Sora, nuestra relación va bien; sin embargo le falta aquella chispa… Eh notado que Mimi se la mantiene deprimida muy frecuentemente, lo que me preocupa, no tengo ni la menor idea de porque esta así… hace ya tiempo que no hablamos ni que compartimos unos minutos a solas en Starbucks como solíamos hacer. Extraño enormemente poder estar con ella, sus miradas, sus risas y la forma en que se muerde los labios cuando está pensando. A pesar de que estoy con Sora se me es imposible olvidar a Mimi…

Me dirigí hacia la facultad de diseño para buscar a Sora, luego fuimos a comer algo y por último la deje en casa de una amiga. Estacione mi carro y me dirigí a la entrada, mientras Mimi me paso por la mente y me pregunte si seguiría en la sala. Al entrar en la casa me encontré con lo susodicho, se encontraba recostada en el sillón como cuando me había ido, a diferencia que ahora estaba dormida, con cuidado de acerque y tome una lágrima que corría por su mejilla. Me partía el alma verla triste y no poder hacer nada por ella. Con cuidado para no despertarla toque sus labios con mis dedos; un sonrojo se poso por mis mejillas "_Que patético" eres_ pensé, me quede mirándola por un buen rato, detallando su rostro mientras dormía; suavemente me fui acercando hasta que junte nuestros labios en un pequeño beso, pero para mi desgracia ella se comenzó a despertar y para cuando me iba a alejar tomo mi cabeza en sus cálidas manos y con delicadeza profundizo el beso.

"_Asdgfdkjgmdkl" _es lo que pensé en el momento… ¡Mimi me estaba besando! No lo podía creer, sin embargo no me quede atrás y acaricie su mejilla lo cual la hizo temblar y mi corazón dio un salto, poco a poco aquel tierno beso fue tomando lugar a uno veros, con ansias la tome en mis brazos y con rapidez la lleve a mi habitación, gracias a dios no había nadie en la casa.

Cuando llegamos la deposite con cuidado en la cama y la seguí besando, con cariño le acaricie la espalda y ella suspiro seguimos así por un rato…

-¡Detente!- Dijo alarmada y me separo de ella con un empujón- ¿Que… que crees que estás haciendo?- Dijo recuperando el aliento.

-¡Tu fuiste la que no se negó!

-¡Y tu el que me beso!- Me quede callado porque sabía que tenía razón- ¿Que.. Que paso con Sora?

_¡SORA!_ Me dije mentalmente y me golpee en la frente con la mano, ¡me había olvidado completamente de ella!- Yo… lo lamento Mimi, no fue mi intención… supongo que… pues que aun no te he podido olvidar del todo…- Le dije y ella se quedo callada, lo tome como que no quería hablarme así que me levante y le dije- Lo lamento… no volverá a pasar…

-¡Espera!- Grito y me tomo del brazo tirándome a la cama- No digas eso… no, no te vayas… por favor- Dijo casi sollozando.

-¿A que te refieres?- Pregunte desconcertado, no entendía.

-Taichi… tú… tú me gustas- Dijo ella con la mejilla colorada. Estaba en shock, no podía creer lo que había dicho! Yo le gustaba?

-¿Como así? ¿Desde cuándo?

-No lo sé exactamente… pero desde que empezaste a salir con Sora no eh dejado de sentir aquellos celos horribles y… bueno, supongo que esa fue la forma de que me di cuenta me mis sentimientos- Finalizo mirando abajo.

Yo… ¡estaba sorprendido! ¡No podía creer que Mimi me correspondiera! ¡Me sentí a feliz!- Sin embargo.. Sin embargo sé que es imposible ya que tu sales con Sora… lamento haberte devuelto el beso…

-¡Mimi! ¡Pero si tú también me gustas! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo!- Dije desesperado al tiempo en que tome sus delicadas manos entre las mías.

-Pero… ¿!que hay de Sora!

Sonreí amargamente- Nuestra relación no ah ido muy bien últimamente… ya eh considerado romper con ella- Mimi tomo una de mis mejillas en su mano.

-No creo que esto sea lo correcto.

Levante mi ceja con duda- ¿A que te refieres con que no es lo correcto?... ¿Mimi sabes cuánto tiempo sufrí pensando en ti?, en que jamás iba a poder tenerte, y ahora qué me dices que también te gusto ¿crees que voy a simplemente dejarlo así!... claro que no- Le dije con determinación en mis ojos- No te dejare… porque te quiero… ¡te quiero más que a nada!

Ella con los ojos bien abiertos se sorprendió por lo que dije.

-Taichi, ¡yo también te quiero!- Dijo y rápidamente me estampo un beso en los labios, sentí una lagrima en su mejilla, pero no me preocupaba porque sabía que ella igual sentía las mías… estábamos felices, ya que al final podríamos estar juntos.

The End

* * *

><p>Hola otra ve mis queridos lectores! aqui les dejo un one-shot...si, ya se en que piensan... "que cursi..." "Ahora Mimi es emo!"... D:! me disculpo por aquellas dos cositas, es solo que en mi cabeza se veia mejor... sin embargo espero quele haya gustado a alguien! nos vemos en mi otra historia <em>Esto no estaba en mis planes <em>bye! :))

No se olviden de los reviews


End file.
